Too Much
by InfiniteSphere
Summary: Shiznat Forever changed as the result of an experiment gone wrong, Natsuki uses her newfound abilities to track down and annihilate those responsible for her mother’s death and her freak abilities. Will the arrival of a crimson eyed beauty help her?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Shiznat Forever changed as the result of an experiment gone wrong, Natsuki uses her newfound abilities to track down and annihilate those responsible for her mother's death and her freak abilities. Will the arrival of a crimson eyed beauty help her?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mai-Hime. Any other characters are of my own making.

Chapter 1

I, Natsuki Kuga, am a freak. Few people know that. Everyone else are superficial, conceded, idiots who see me as the 'Ice Princess.' Ice because I refuse to let others get to know me and princess because I have 'nice proportions.' If they knew everything I am sure they wouldn't desire me. It is tempting to let them know so that they can just fuck off and stop staring at me. What makes me a freak? An accident that happened when I was eight. It occurred on the day my mother was murdered. It's my fault the accident happened because I was not supposed to be there that day. However, I'm glad I was. Being there allowed me to see the faces of those who murdered my mother. Never mind that for now, I have to focus because today is 'special.' Why? This is the first day of my senior year of high-school. Maybe senior year would be more exciting to me if I weren't a year behind. Yeah I'm eighteen already and life sucks. I had no clue that my life was about to change again in the form of a beautiful college girl, Shizuru Fujino…

"Oi Kuga get up!" an irritating voice called.

"Nao go away," I growled trying to return to sleep. This was one of few times nightmares had not plagued my dreams and I wanted to return to that world of nothingness. Were I dream of nothing and only see a bright white screen before me, as if it were a doorway beckoning me towards a different life. Though I see it time and time again I reject its call and instead settle for the familiar peace of merely watching that white screen.

"We have go, so get up mutt… If you don't I'll be forced to take drastic measures," Nao threatened.

Nao is obviously dumber than I thought if she seriously thinks I'd be afraid of her. To give her the hint to leave me alone I turned my back to her and put the pillow on my head. I was drifting to sleep and was ripped from further pursuit of sleep by a hand sliding in my boy shorts and massaging my genitals then barely entering me with a finger. The finger quickly withdrew from within me but not from my shorts. My body sprung upright in an instance.

"Nao," I growled angrily, stilling her hand so that she could not continue her explorations. Unfortunately for me it was too late. She awoke it, I could feel it forming, the minor discomforting pain mixed with a little pleasure told me it would appear. Feeling my grip on her arm loosen and seeing my eyes snap shut, brows furrowing in pain, she continued her assault. She gripped it and started stroking it from shaft to tip in fast furious motions.

"No Nao," I whimpered pathetically as I felt myself loose control. Face flushed in shame, pleasure, and embarrassment I mustered the strength to shove Nao off my bed and by consequence caused her to release me. Fuck it was hard and it hurt so much, aching for release. Yeah, I'm definitely a freak. What other female is known to develop a dick when turned on. I rushed out the room to take a really cold shower to calm down. I needed to calm down so that it'd go away and I could return to normal.

Stupid Nao. Why does she have to be such a pervert so early in the morning? Yeah I occasionally use her to get off when I can't take the throbbing anymore, but that doesn't give her the right to invade my personal space whenever she wants to. There is only one reason I put up with her. It's because we are alike, minus her constant flirtatious ways. She probably screwed more men than Chie has women. Though for someone who claims to be straight she has no problem screwing with me or feeling on other girls. Anyway, I'm getting off track. Nao and I are alike because the same people who murdered my mother killed hers. She's been working with me to track down the men responsible. Those sick bastards went into hiding after they essentially destroyed both our lives. She came out luckier; at least she's not a freak like me.

Having just finished showering I wrapped a towel around myself. My thoughts were interrupted again by that annoying voice that yanked me from my dreams.

"Hurry up mutt. Shake off the water and get dressed," Nao called from my bedroom.

I ignored her and walked into my room in a towel. I blushed a little as she openly ogled me and growled "Get the hell out so I can get dressed" to her. She smirked at me, used her cell to take a picture of me, then left my room.

I don't want her to see me naked. Like I care if we fooled around a little. It's not like I had sex with her. Giving me blow jobs is not sex right since I can't get her pregnant that way? Well whatever, the point is she has never seen me naked except for the lower half of my body. I don't have time to think about this now because I'm already going to be late for school.

"Let's go," I called to Nao as I headed towards the front door. She closed her phone and followed me out. Not without a slick comment of course.

"You're rushing me. I was ready a long time ago, you were the hold up," she retorted.

I ignored her and walked towards my beautiful blue Ducati.

------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo

After dropping Nao off at the front of the school, I drove to the back of the school to park my motorcycle in the wooded area within the school campus. I changed out of my biker gear to my school uniform. As I put on my blue hoody I looked up and saw someone leaning against a tree near where I was changing. I immediately turn red with rage and embarrassment for the second time today.

I rapidly approached the peeping tom to beat the life out of him. Instead of retreating away from me the figure came towards me. Upon the individuals stepping into the light I froze. What stood before me was the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on. I felt the beast within me begin to stir as my eyes drifted from her flawless milky white skin, slender silky legs which view were hindered by a short tight black skirt, to a lovely flat stomach which was encased with a form fitting white blouse, up to a delicious pair of firm, voluptuous breasts, the tops of which could be viewed thanks to the first three buttons being open.

"Damn," was the only thing I could say as my eyes remained focused on her perfect chest.

After a minute I realized I was not only staring but nearly drooling at the sight of this stranger's body. Shaking off the effects, I returned to my senses, and turned my head to the side to hide my blushing cheeks.

She set her glare back in place and turned to regard the stranger again. "What the hell are you doing here? What wrong with you staring and watching me change?" Natsuki angrily sneered at the gorgeous stranger.

"Ara, staring you say," The intruder replied. She took up what appeared to be a thinking pose then continued. "It appears you were the one staring not moments ago. I took a break from walking and was suddenly offered a free strip show by a very pretty girl," she said with an amused smirk.

Natsuki hearing the comment turned red and was about to yell at the other girl when she was suddenly paralyzed. Her body froze taking in the strangers other features. She found herself looking at the others long glimmering chestnut hair, sexy smirking luscious lips and then to her beautiful amused crimson eyes. 'Her eyes are as gorgeous as she is,' Natsuki thought.

Momentarily lost in the others eyes Natsuki mentally kicked herself for staring again. She unconsciously blushed and growled out loud. Before she could speak the other girl did.

The crimson eyed beauty dropped her thinking pose and approached Natsuki. "Ara, staring again. Is the kawaii student going to eat me?" she seductively purred then, when close enough, leisurely licked along Natsuki's ear, nibbling when she reached the bottom.

Startled Natsuki jumped back and stuttered idiot before turning, angrily and rapidly walking away from the other woman. Once out of the others sight Natsuki fell to her knees, braced herself against a tree, and leaned over. She tried to will away the intense throbbing in her groin from the other girls' sexual advance. She'd never encountered anyone brave enough to lick or nibble her ears like that, except Nao. The throbbing was growing painful as images of the girls body continuously flashed in her mind. 'Damn my photographic memory,' Natsuki thought to herself as she used her inhuman speed to race to the locker room to take a cold shower.

After her shower she was really late for class now. Since she was already late she casually walked to where she parked her bike to get her book bag then went to class. She loudly opened the door, why do it silently when she was screwed either way, and walked in the class. The first thing she noticed was all her classmates staring with hearts in their eyes toward the front of the class and Nao giving her a 'where the hell have you been look.' She ignored the look as well as her classmate's weird behavior and turned to scowl at her teacher who she knew would give her lip for being tardy. There she saw a row of well dressed people standing in front of the class. She glared at them and was indifferent to their presence until her eyes reached the last person in the line. Her glare ceased and she froze as her eyes met those of the crimson beauty that caused her to arrive later than she should have.

"You," Natsuki uttered lowly in shock.

"Ara, we meet again my kawaii kōhai," the beauty said to her with a seductive smile.

'Hers,' Natsuki thought dreamily though it didn't show on her face. The implication of the other growing bolder and wanting to possess her brought on her next thought. 'Oh shit, I'm in trouble.'


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Shiznat Forever changed as the result of an experiment gone wrong, Natsuki uses her newfound abilities to track down and annihilate those responsible for her mother's death and her freak abilities. Will the arrival of a crimson eyed beauty help her?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mai-Hime. Any other characters are of my own making.

Chapter 2

Natsuki panicked upon seeing the beautiful chestnut haired girl she encountered in the school forest. Thinking fast she decided escape was the best course of action if she wanted to avoid another incidence like earlier. Once she snapped out of her thoughts she turned her back and reached for the door.

"Kuga!" her teacher called out, halting her retreat. "Go to your seat! I will deal with your tardiness and attempts to skip my class later," she continued, chalk ready in hand to throw at her if she refused to do as told.

Hearing her teachers' tone Natsuki sighed and walked to her desk. 'If I avoid her I should be fine,' Natsuki thought to herself. She sat in her seat in the second row next to her red haired friend.

"Hi Natsuki," her red haired friend addressed her. "Why are you late this time? Did you oversleep again?" the red head friend continued, her amber eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Quiet Mai," Natsuki gruffly said to Mai.

"Hai Hai," Mai said dismissively, ignoring the glare Natsuki was giving her. Natsuki attempted to drown out the voices around her by nonchalantly gazing out the window next to her. "Natsuki you arrived just in time Midori sensei said she was going to have those college freshman work with us today," Mai said excitedly, oblivious to Natsuki's slightly distressed look. "I hope I get to work with him," Mai continued enthusiastically, pointing to one of the guys standing upfront and unaware of Natsuki's failure to listen to her after her prior statement.

Like Natsuki, who was not paying attention to her teacher, Shizuru also ignored her and instead listened to Natsuki and Mai's brief conversation. 'So her named is Natsuki. Her nervous look is so cute. This project will be fun after all,' Shizuru thought with a mischievous gleam in her eyes that did not go unnoticed by Natsuki. Natsuki gulped upon seeing Shizuru's look as crimson starred predatorily into emerald.

"Now let's begin by grouping into pairs," Midori said, cutting off Shizuru and Natsuki's thoughts. She then turned to address Shizuru. "Before anyone starts selecting partners, Fujino-chan I'd like to know if you would be Na-chan's partner?" Midori sensei said looking from Shizuru to Natsuki.

"Wha-What?!" Natsuki shouted out in surprise.

Midori ignored Natsuki's outburst. She noticed the two seemed to know each other and thought it best to partner the blue haired rebel with someone she knows to avoid her pummeling her partner. She then continued "Since you two seem to be familiar I'd like it if you were her partner to avoid potential problems and hospital bills."

"Ara, its no problem at all. I'd love to work with my Natsuki," Shizuru replied. The latter sentenced was said turning to Natsuki with a hungry look in her eyes. She smiled at Natsuki's 'dear caught in headlights' look.

Hearing Shizuru's answer, a series of disappointed groans erupted from the class.

"Settle down," Midori addressed her class after giving Shizuru an appreciative smile. "Everyone split into groups. One college student for each of you seniors. You have two minutes," Midori instructed.

Everyone moved to split into pairs. The college students all made their way to stand next to their chosen partner. Shizuru gracefully made her way next to Natsuki who refused to meet her gaze. Instead she glared out the window, keeping her tough appearance up despite her extreme nervousness and fear.

Shizuru, for the moment, dismissed Natsuki's attempts to ignore her presence and addressed her peer. "Ara Reito-han, is this lovely girl your partner?" she said looking at the handsome young man standing next to the blushing red head.

"Hai, this lovely girls name is Tokiha Mai," Reito responded with a charming smile, his perfect pearly white teeth appearing to sparkle. Well aware of his effects on women, Reito smiled at seeing Mai turn redder from him calling her lovely.

While this exchange was taking place the teacher had student's pass around chairs so that each college student could sit next to their high school partner. Natsuki looked up to see Reito still flashing his shiny tooth smile as a chair was set down for him and Shizuru. Natsuki glared at Reito for looking at Mai with that disgusting perfect smile but stopped when she saw Shizuru about to sit down. She just about drooled watching Shizuru flick her chestnut locks over her shoulder then bend her lean flawless legs to glide her round perfect ass elegantly onto her seat. Shizuru then crossed her endless slender legs, causing her black skirt to ride up higher and give a better view of her toned thighs.

Natsuki's eyes followed every curve of Shizuru's body. From her legs, ass, waist, and breasts all the way to those piercing crimson eyes which were again looking at her in amusement. 'Damn' Natsuki cursed herself for once again ogling Shizuru and for getting caught.

Natsuki's lustful gaze was watched from start to finish by Shizuru. Tired of Natsuki trying to ignore her, she purposely seductively lowered herself into her seat to get her attention. When Natsuki's eyes, after its leisurely scroll of her body, finally rested on hers she smirked victoriously. Natsuki was saved from whatever embarrassment was supposed to follow by Midori speaking.

"I am coming around the room to have both you and your partner sign your names so that I know who is paired together. You will have the same partner for the next four months," Midori said addressing the class. Natsuki shifted in her seat nervously hearing this. Her nervousness increased and she blushed upon feeling Shizuru's hands smoothly run along her legs, making its way up her thighs. Midori seeing Natsuki completely red turned to her in concern. "Na-chan are you alright? If you don't feel well you can go see the nurse Youko?"

"Hai," Natsuki managed to squeak out as Shizuru's hand retreated to her own lap.

"Don't worry Midori-sensei I'll take care of her," Shizuru said with an evil glint in her eye that Midori failed to see.

"Okay," Midori said then once again addressed the class. "As of now your group is set and if you try to change it you will receive an F. Now for your assignment," she paused for effect then continued "Congrats! You and your partner are now a married couple!" she said cheerily. "The college students will help you in all your studies and for this class you will be required to raise your child together," she said holding up a life like baby doll. "No one is allowed to back out just because their partner is the same gender, you'll just be in a same-sex marriage," she added with a mischievious grin. "So…"

"I need to change partners," Natsuki interrupted Midori.

"Why?" Midori looked at her questioning.

"Be-be-because she can't be my wife. She's to…" Natsuki paused to think of a valid reason to get out of being Shizuru's partner. Natsuki looked at Shizuru trying to find a flaw or a way to describe her sexy partner, but only one word came to her mind and unfortunately it slipped out. "hot," Natsuki finished her sentence.

Midori looked at Natsuki like she was crazy.

"I I I mean..," Natsuki began only to be cut off by Midori.

"Natsuki, Fujino-chan's _hotness_ is not a legit excuse. So suck it up and be nice to your trophy wife," Midori said laughing.

Midori's comment caused the whole class to explode in laughter. Natsuki turned completely red as she looked to her side and saw Shizuru politely giggling behind one of her hands. Natsuki glared at the class and yelled shut up angrily, sufficiently silencing her classmates who feared her wrath. Once they were quiet Natsuki sat down and resumed looking out the window.

"Give her to me. I'll take her," a brave boy broke the silence, hoping to get out of being paired with the guy next to him. "Kuga-san do you want to tra.." the boy shut up and recoiled in fear when he saw the glare Shizuru was giving him. "Ne-never mind I I was ki-kidding," he stuttered out and avoided Shizuru's gaze.

When Natsuki seemed calm enough Shizuru reached for her nearest hand and intertwined their fingers. Natsuki jumped at the initial contact, but instead of pulling away, she blushed and looked the other way. 'This is better than her rubbing on my legs and thighs. If she'd kept that up I'd have lost control and 'it' would have appeared, so I better not say anything. Besides I've had enough embarrassment for one day' Natsuki thought to herself.

'Good girl. You are learning my cute little puppy,' Shizuru thought to herself as she watched Natsuki turn her blushing face toward the window.

"Well let's carry on," Midori continued, ignoring Natsuki and the boys outbursts. "We will start by one person from each group coming up to pick up your child. The blue outfit indicates you have a boy and pink a girl. Regardless of gender all the children have white pants. You will use the rest of this period to set your child's features. You can use the paint and other materials in the front of the class to set your child's features like hair color, eye color, ect" Midori finished then sat at her desk to watch her students progress.

No one made an attempt to move. "Get started now or everyone's grade will lower," Midori said in irritation. That prompted everyone to get up and get to work. "Everyone, your children are not ordinary dolls which means you cannot sit it on a shelf and expect to get an A. It is programmed to tell if you made attempts to stop its crying, note when you feed it, change it, burp it and ect. So treat it like a real child or its internal computer will indicate it has been abused or neglected," Midori ended her statement with a smug grin as most of her students groaned realizing the assignment would not be an easy A.

Natsuki was the only one who refused to move from her seat. When Shizuru looked at her questioningly she shrugged and said "It doesn't matter to me so you can do as you like," then returned to gazing indifferently out the window. Upon hearing this Shizuru did not complain, reluctantly released Natsuki's hand, and walked to the front to get started on their project.

After a few minutes almost everyone returned to their seats. Shizuru walked up to Natsuki with 'their' child cradled in her arms, then held it out to Natsuki who blushed at the sight of it. Shizuru had chosen a girl doll, but instead of a pink shirt, chose a blue shirt to match the blue hoody Natsuki was currently wearing. To top it off Shizuru had elegantly panted 'chibi-Natsuki' on the shirt in white, gave their 'child' Natsuki's raven hair, and her own crimson eyes.

Satisfied with Natsuki's shocked and blushing face, Shizuru sat next to her and shocked her raven haired beauty again "Isn't she adorable like my Natsuki?" Shizuru asked excitedly as she pointed at the lightly blushed cheeks she painted on the doll.

'Why me?" Natsuki thought as she looked at their 'child.'


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thanks again readers for taking the time to support my writing and comment on my story. It is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Summary: Shiznat Forever changed as the result of an experiment gone wrong, Natsuki uses her newfound abilities to track down and annihilate those responsible for her mother's death and her freak abilities. Will the arrival of a crimson eyed beauty help her?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mai-Hime. Any other characters are of my own making.

Chapter 3

"Chibi Natsuki is so kawaii," Shizuru squealed in delight as she hugged their 'child' to her bosom.

"Hai she is pretty," Mai said mimicking Shizuru's squeal. "Your chibi Natsuki can marry my Reito Jr.," Mai said blushing a little as she said her 'sons' name. Reito Jr. had Mai's lilac eyes and Reito's black hair.

"Don't encourage her Mai!" Natsuki yelled at Mai's interaction with Shizuru.

"Don't get so worked up mutt. Mai that'll never happen," Nao cut in laughing, seemingly snickering at her own inside joke.

"Shut up spider," Natsuki growled not liking the fact that Nao appeared to be having too much fun.

"Doesn't the blue shirt tell you chibi Natsuki is _just like_ her daddy?" Nao continued ignoring Natsuki's outburst and grinning maniacally at her.

"Huh?" Natsuki said looking confused. 'What the hell is she going on about?' Natsuki thought as she turned away to ignore Nao.

"Mai I think your son and Natsuki's daughter would have _too_ much in common to get married. It's would be better for Natsuki's daughter to marry my daughter. Don't you think so mutt," Nao smirked at Mai and subtly winked at Natsuki.

For a moment no one moved or noticed the flames that flared in Shizuru's eyes when she caught the discreet wink Nao sent Natsuki. Finally realizing what Nao was implying Natsuki turned completely red as a fierce blush engulfed her.

"Why you!!" Natsuki roared at Nao as she murderously charged at her. Natsuki's hand nearly had her targets neck, but was stopped by an unknown girl with whitish blue hair and dull red eyes. Natsuki was shocked but not about being stopped, because few had the courage to touch her, but she was shocked to see someone else with eyes similar to Shizuru. Natsuki quickly regained her bearings because though the others eyes were red they were not crimson like Shizuru nor did they hold the same intensity that would drown her like Shizuru's.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsuki growled lowly at the woman who still held her wrist.

"My name is Miyu Greer and I am Nao's partner. I do not understand why her comment upset you. Regardless, I cannot allow you to harm her because her success would be impeded by days spent in the hospital," Miyu emotionlessly and logically said.

A gentle cough broke the tense atmosphere as all eyes turned to the source, Shizuru. Her deceptively sweet voice was betrayed by the murderous glare she aimed at her newly introduced peer. "Ara, Miyu-han would you mind letting go of my Natsuki?" though Shizuru worded what she said like a request the look in her eyes clearly indicated that it was a demand.

Almost everyone shivered in fear of Shizuru except Miyu who did not flinch, but instead merely perceived her as a formidable threat and released Natsuki's wrist.

Nao kissed Miyu's cheek in appreciation which quickly flared red from the redheads' actions then grinned at Natsuki for her unsuccessful attempt to hurt her. The grin did not stay plastered on her face long and quickly dropped when she noticed Shizuru's glare turned towards her.

"M-maybe we should get back to work," Mai said with a nervous chuckle as she proceeded to rearranging her 'sons' short black hair.

"Excellent idea Mai-chan," Reito agreed flashing Mai a dashing smile that caused her to blush.

Seeing this Natsuki growled at Reito who did not drop his dashing smile but instead took a step away from Mai. The atmosphere was tense, but soon dissipated.

Shizuru encased Natsuki in a hug and declared "Kawaii. I'm so lucky to have such a cute puppy." Shizuru tight embrace forced Natsuki's head to her bosom. With all her happy movement she failed to notice a change in Natsuki.

'So soft. So firm. So warm. Smells so nice…so incredibly soft," Natsuki's mind repeated like a mantra as she began to drool and blood gently ran from her nose.

Shizuru looked down when she felt something wet hit her breast. "Ara, I think I broke her," she said in a concerned tone as she noticed the wet substance was blood from Natsuki's nose and said girl was currently unconscious.

Initially everyone was stunned into a shocked silence.

"Natsuki!!" Mai cried out in panic. She quickly went to Natsuki's side and pulled her head from resting on Shizuru's bosom. She tapped her face a few times and called her name but got no response from the unconscious girl.

Realizing there was trouble the teacher came up and saw the state Natsuki was in. "I know I should be worried, but its kind of hard to be when I see that happy grin on her face," Midori-sensei said as she looked at Natsuki. "Take her to the infirmary so Youko can take a look at her."

Prying Mai off Natsuki Reito looked at her and said "It's alright Mai-chan I'll take her to the infirmary." Reito picked Natsuki up and rushed to the infirmary.

Mai was about to follow them when her teachers words stopped her.

"Mai-chan there is no need to follow them. Na-chan will be alright. Your partner will return after he drops Natsuki off," Midori instructed. She then turned to address Shizuru. "You may follow your partner. Take her books and stuff with you to return to her."

Shizuru gathered Natsuki's things and was about to leave when she was interrupted.

"You're sending her. She's the one that caused that. It's like returning a victim to their tormentor!" Nao incredulously responded to Midori's instructions. "Not that I care," she shrugged nonchalantly and distracted herself by running her fingers through Miyu's hair in an attempt to cover her initial reaction of concern for the raven-haired beauty.

"What she said minus the not caring," Mai said to Midori-sensei.

Before Midori could speak Shizuru replied to Mai. "Mai-han I assure you I never intended to cause Natsuki harm. I did not know she'd react that way to a hug. I will think more before I act towards her in the future," Shizuru promised as she bowed politely and left with her and Natsuki's belongings.

Upon entering the infirmary she saw Natsuki peacefully laying on one of the beds with her face cleaned and features calmed. 'She truly looks like an angel' she thought as she slowly approached said angel.

Shizuru placed both their things down and stopped right next to the bed the other girl laid in. She proceeded to brush the unruly locks of hair which obstructed her view from the girls face. Her eyes drifted to her inviting pink lips. She then leaned down toward those perfect lips that begged to be kissed only to stop centimeters from her target.

'Ara, I promised Mai-han that I would think more before I did anything to Natsuki,' she thought. "Since I've paused to think I've kept my word," her lips curving into a mischievous grin. 'I've thought it through and I've decided to take what is mine,' Shizuru decided as she closed the distance and pressed her lips to Natsuki's.

Almost as if it were instinct Natsuki's lips reacted moving against her own, a small moan escaping her. She was beyond pleased when Natsuki whispered her name when she withdrew. Taking that as a cue to continue, she once again kissed her blue haired angel and did not pull away even as said girls eyes began to flutter open.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thanks again readers for taking the time to support my writing and comment on my story. It is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Summary: Shiznat Forever changed as the result of an experiment gone wrong, Natsuki uses her newfound abilities to track down and annihilate those responsible for her mother's death and her freak abilities. Will the arrival of a crimson eyed beauty help her?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mai-Hime. Any other characters are of my own making.

Chapter 4

Natsuki's awoke, but was unaware of the fact that she was no longer dreaming. Her eyes were glazed over in lust and nothing about her surroundings registered in her mind, all she saw was Shizuru.

Seeing her raven haired puppies dazed content expression Shizuru decided to be bolder. She sucked Natsuki's bottom lip into her mouth and gently nibbled it to coax Natsuki into granting her tongue entry.

Natsuki unconsciously took the bait, moaning in pleasure and bringing her own tongue to meet Shizuru's in a languid enticing dance.

Feeling Natsuki eagerly respond to her kiss Shizuru threaded her fingers through her angels raven tresses and blushed lightly as she felt her love interest bravely guide her body to rest atop her own without breaking their kiss.

Shizuru moaned appreciatively as her body laid atop her raven haired beauties warm, soft, and firm body.

'I'm getting hard. I want in. Why the hell is she still dressed?' Natsuki thought as she guided both her hands down Shizuru's back to firmly grasp the chestnut haired woman's firm perfect ass.

Her question was answered, by an unexpected voice penetrating her "dream."

"I'm glad you are feeling much better, but I'd appreciate it if you continued this session in your own room instead of my office," a woman said stoically.

Shoving Shizuru off her and springing upright Natsuki looked in the direction of the voice to find the school nurse looking at her with neither amusement nor anger.

Natsuki instantly turned tomato red from head to toe; all thought of pleasure destroyed and replaced with shock and embarrassment.

'No no no this can't be real. If it's real I was not only going to fuck Shizuru, but also about to do it in a school nurse office, and to make matters worse got caught in the act.' Looking from the nurse Youko amused expression directed at Shizuru to Shizuru's unabashed perfect mask of innocence Natsuki failed to react and continued to think. 'Yeah I'll wake up in a moment. I can prove this is a dream by pinching myself,' she decided and proceeded to follow through.

'Ow,' she internally yelled as Shizuru began to interact with Youko.

"Ara, good evening Youko-sensei. Its good to see you, however you interrupted something good," Shizuru shamelessly said with a small smile.

Hearing this Natsuki was mortified, paled white as a ghost, and dashed from the room.

Seeing this Youko was impressed with her speed while Shizuru internally pouted 'my treat.'

"Womanizing as usual," Youko said as she once again directed her attention to Shizuru.

"Ara, whatever do you mean sensei? I was merely attempting to consummate my marriage to my 'husband.' There is nothing wrong with that," Shizuru politely replied.

To this statement Youko arched a brow in curiosity and Shizuru happily satisfied it by pointing at her and Natsuki's 'child' that sat in a chair near both their belongings.

"I see," Youko said as she noticed one of the project dolls Midori said she would have her students use and raise as couples. "I cannot say anything about your relationship with her because she is of age so both of you are adults, although I would like it if you kept your 'marital relations' off school grounds or at least out of my office," Youko continued.

"Ara, of course sensei. It won't happen again," Shizuru said as she bowed politely. "I must be off now sensei I seem to have misplaced my husband. Have a nice day," Shizuru continued, once again bowing respectfully before leaving the room with her and Natsuki's belongings.

------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo

Natsuki darted from the room and took off into the forest. She would have kept running but as she looked back to make sure Shizuru was not pursuing her she tripped over something landing face first on the ground. She looked up in time to see two people kissing pull apart in surprise.

Two girls looked back at her with different expressions. One was an emerald eyed red head looking angrily at her and the latter was a dull red eyed bluish white haired girl with a lightly blushed cheeks and glazed over expression on her normally emotionless face.

"N-nao," Natsuki stuttered. 'How in the world did she manage to get Miyu to skip class to make out with her,' Natsuki thought looking from the always silent Miyu to an irritated Nao.

"Oi mutt what the hell are you running from? You're in the way," Nao growled as she gently ran her fingers through her willing captive, Miyu's, hair.

"I know, but I need to talk to you. It's important," Natsuki said as she picked herself up off the floor and slowly rose to her feet.

Nao sighed in defeat as she noticed Natsuki looked a little freaked out. She then turned to Miyu and said "Mi-kun take Nanao-chan and we'll continue this later," lightly kissing Miyu before turning returning her attention to Natsuki.

After returning the kiss, the still dazed Miyu uttered a low "Hai" as she picked up her things then picked up their green eyed bluish white haired 'child' Nanao and left.

"For me to have to end it with her this better be good Kuga," Nao said angrily as she walked towards the tree, leaned against it, and started to file her nails.

"I need help. S-she almost had me. I-I thought it was a dream. Then I reacted and we almost. We would have but didn't because Youko-sensei," Natsuki hurriedly said.

"Stop stop. You completely lost me Kuga. What are you going on about? Start from the beginning or I can't help you." Nao quickly interrupted her to stop her rant.

"Remember when they took me to the nurse when I blacked out?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah, that was hilarious. I can't believe you're so weak tha…," Nao cracked up but stopped when she noticed the glare Natsuki was giving her. "I mean yes, continue," Nao replied trying to contain her laughter.

"We'll when I woke up Shizuru was kissing me. I didn't know I was in the infirmary. I thought I was still dreaming so I kissed her back. I-I. Well we almost had s-sex. If it weren't for Youko-sensei interrupting I would have…," Natsuki voice trailed off as her face once again took on a freaked out expression.

"I bet she would not have suspected it was real and thought you were a strap-on wearing butch. She thinks you're her babies daddy now, imagine how true it would have been if you had nailed her ha ha ha," Nao said as she doubled over in laughter.

"Nao! This is serious," Natsuki snarled at Nao who quickly composed herself.

"What do you want me to do about it? You're both obviously attracted to each other and you are stuck with her to the end of this project. The only thing I can tell you is to do your best to keep it in your pants and try distancing yourself as much as possible from her," Nao said face devoid of humor.

"I know that. I want you to tell me how to destroy her attraction to me. When I see her I want her so it's hard to control myself. Instead I need to make her not want me and push me away when I lose control," Natsuki said frustrated.

"My specialty is attracting people not chasing them off, but I'll help you. Alright, if you wish to learn how to make someone hate you follow me," Nao said with a devious smirk leading Natsuki out of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thanks again readers for taking the time to support my writing and comment on my story. It is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Summary: Shiznat Forever changed as the result of an experiment gone wrong, Natsuki uses her newfound abilities to track down and annihilate those responsible for her mother's death and her freak abilities. Will the arrival of a crimson eyed beauty help her?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mai-Hime. Any other characters are of my own making.

Chapter 5

Natsuki left school early with Nao to discuss possible strategies for eliminating Shizuru's sexual advances. Upon entering their apartment both headed for Natsuki's room. Nao promptly hopped on the bed and made herself comfortable while Natsuki paced back and forth in front of the bed.

"So what's the plan?" Natsuki asked as she continued to pace.

"The plan is for you to bring Shizuru to your room, pick up where you left off in the nurses office to give her what she wants, and show her you are not worth her pursuit once she sees how poor you are in bed," Nao responded as she grabbed a bag of chips from the dresser next to Natsuki's bed.

"I'm not poor in bed!" Natsuki shouted.

"But you're ok with the rest of the plan right since you didn't protest it," Nao responded.

"No, I was going to…" Natsuki quickly replied.

"Don't worry I understand why you didn't," Nao cut her off, pretending as if she had not heard her. "I mean you'd be crazy not to want to smash that," Nao continued.

Natsuki looked at Nao incredulously.

"What? She's hot. Completely psychotic, but hot. What are you straight?" Nao shot back with a no duh look.

"I know. I just never thought you'd admit it since you don't seem to like her," Natsuki whispered lowly then drifted off in thought.

"Natsuki… Natsuki!… NATSUKI!" Nao approached and called out to the raven haired girl finally snapping her out of her trance.

"Youcan'thaveher." Natsuki snapped back in a rush weapon drawn.

"Have you lost it Kuga," Nao responded pushing Natsuki's gun from her face. "What the hell were you daydreaming about?"

"I, I. Nothing," Natsuki responded rapidly putting her gun away.

"Whatever," Nao said dismissively as she went to lay down on the bed. "You're just as crazy as she is. Why don't you just give in and doom the world with your ultra clinically insane offspring?"

"Yuuki," Natsuki growled.

"What? You started it," Nao casually replied with a shrug. "Seriously though, I have an idea for you. You got to be able to hold your own though because you're not going to like my back up plan" Nao continued as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Don't stall. Tell me what it is," Natsuki prodded with a desperate look on her face as she hopped on the bed next to Nao.

"You have to completely ignore her. Talk as little as possible using as few words as possible. When she does speak to you alternate between looking bored, nonchalant, and annoyed. No woman wants a conceded bitch who can careless if they are present or not."

"That's not going to work. I tried ignoring her once, but her hands started to wander," Natsuki replied turning her head to hide her blushing cheeks.

"If she gets to persistent pretend to be angry," Nao responded, annoyance clear in her tone. "Think of it this way. She's attracted to cute, hard to get, rebels right. You draw her two you," Nao stated bluntly. Natsuki opened her mouth to refute her claims, but Nao continued without allowing her to speak. "Don't say you're not cute. You blush at everything she does and it's attractive. Imagine Shizuru's face blushing. Now imagine it in the throes of passion as she cries out your name when she orgasms…. Looks similar right," Nao continued. "Now try my plan and go take a shower, you need one," Nao said dismissively as she left the room to get away from Natsuki who obviously did visualize what she said.

Hearing Nao's words Natsuki snapped out of her trance and saw her reflection in the mirror. She had drool coming from her mouth, blood dripping from her nose, and a massive evident hard-on. She shrieked and ran to take a cold shower.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo

The following day Natsuki awoke early. She psyched herself up in preparation for handling Shizuru. When she arrived in class Shizuru was already waiting. She was cradling their 'child' in her lap and appeared to be listening intently as Mai babbled on about something. Walking to her desk to sit down she noticed her bag next to her desk waiting for her, recalled what happened the previous day that caused her to leave without it, and immediately blushed. Remembering her day's objective she forced down the blush, looked nonchalant, and took her seat next to Shizuru without looking at her.

"Hi Natsuki," Shizuru and Mai said in unison.

"How are you feeling?" Mai asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Natsuki replied to Mai, ignoring Shizuru's greeting.

"I can assure you she's fine Mai. I took _very_ good care of her. I intended to _cure_ all her troubles, but alas Youko-sensei interrupted- I mean arrived to assist," Shizuru told Mai with a straight face, though to Natsuki amusement was clearly showing in her eyes.

Natsuki felt a blush rising and quickly suppressed it, looking out the window instead of acknowledging the comment.

"Oh ok," Mai responded quickly as she was dragged into a conversation with Chie and Aoi.

"Is Natsuki feeling unwell?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki continued to stare out the window.

"Perhaps my Natsuki would like another dosage of her _medicine_," Shizuru whispered suggestively in Natsuki's ear as she brushed her body against her.

Natsuki shivered unconsciously. She quickly recovered and turned to face Shizuru, annoyance clear on her face. "Space," Natsuki growled in response.

Shizuru obliged the request for the moment. She likely backed off because Midori entered the class and began to lecture.

Throughout the lecture Shizuru attempted to get Natsuki's attention. Blowing in her ear, whispering her name for no reason, and touching her inappropriately. Besides jumping a little when startled by some of Shizuru's actions, Natsuki held her own pretty well. She was grateful when the bell rang.

"Nat-chan," Midori called to Natsuki when the bell rang.

The class filed out quickly, highschool students rushing to the next class to avoid lock-out, and college students left to their college campus. Natsuki approached the teacher to see what she wanted.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Remember for this assignment you must share responsibility. I noticed everyone in class had passed their 'child' to their partner since yesterday, except your team. Fujino-chan still has your daughter. Do not leave her to care for your child on her on, if I wanted her to play the role of a single mother I would have assigned it to her. Understand?

"Hai Sensei," Natsuki responded in a bored tone.

"Good. Now to class with you. Bye Nat-chan. Bye Fujino-chan," Midori said as she waved to Shizuru who was standing by the door waiting for Natsuki.

Natsuki for the first time looked at Shizuru as she stood elegantly by the door. Unlike her she was not leaning on the door. She was wearing a short beige skirt that clung to her body and accentuated her slender thighs and lean legs. Her shirt was tight and crimson like her eyes. The shirt looked so tight, almost as if her breast were ready to burst from their confines at any moment. Her shoes wear sleek and matched her shirt and eyes. She looked eatable.

Natsuki quickly caught herself when she realized she was staring and walked past Shizuru without saying anything.

The hall was clear when she exited. 'Guess I was staring longer than I thought," Natsuki thought as she walked towards her next class. They walked in silence until Natsuki found her path impeded.

In front of her stood Shizuru, clearly tired of being ignored. 'I will get my dose of Natsuki before I leave this campus today,' Shizuru thought as she looked at Natsuki with a determined face.

"Move," Natsuki growled and attempted to get pass the chestnut haired beauty.

Instead of replying Shizuru opened another button on her shirt and licked her lips seductively.

Natsuki's eyes followed every movement. She regained her composure and once again attempted to walk by Shizuru.

Natsuki felt her shirt grabbed and herself propelled forward until her lips crashed into the crimson eyed beauties luscious lips. Shizuru wasted no time diving in and letting her tongue coax Natsuki's into action. Shizuru's hands wandered up Natsuki's shirt to cress her breast, slide down her toned abs, and glided to grab her ass. When she heard Natsuki moan from her actions she disentangled herself and turned to leave.

Shizuru didn't get far. Realizing Shizuru's actions had ceased without her consent Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's right hand, pulled her towards her, and slammed her back roughly against the lockers. Shizuru caught off guard did not have the chance to recover and found her raven haired angels ruby lips against her on and Natsuki's mouth devouring her.

Shizuru felt her knees get weak as Natsuki for the first time took complete charge, making her the prey. Natsuki hands rubbed and gripped Shizuru, climbing up her stomach to encase her firm voluptuous breast. Natsuki's hands drifted to tightly grip Shizuru's ass as her lips descended down Shizuru's neck to nip, suck, and kiss on her neck.

'She's constantly teasing me and torturing me with her soft lips, firm stomach, plump breasts, perfect ass…. Fuck Nao's plan. I'm going to take what's mine. Show her she's mine. Make her scream to the world that she mine," Natsuki thought. 'Mine, mine, mine," was uttered in thought with each stroke of her tongue on Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru could not do much but moan. She did however manage to weakly protest "No Natsuki" or "Not here" every once in a while. Despite her words Natsuki continued. Her hands wandered away from Shizuru's perfect ass to slowly creep up her thighs and under her short, beige, skirt.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thanks again readers for taking the time to support my writing and comment on my story. It is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Summary: Shiznat Forever changed as the result of an experiment gone wrong, Natsuki uses her newfound abilities to track down and annihilate those responsible for her mother's death and her freak abilities. Will the arrival of a crimson eyed beauty help her?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mai-Hime. Any other characters are of my own making.

Chapter 6

Shizuru could not do much more then moan. She did however manage to weakly protest "No Natsuki" or "Not here" every once in a while. Despite her words Natsuki continued. Her hands wandered away from Shizuru's perfect ass to slowly creep up her thighs and under her short, beige, skirt.

Natsuki's hand slide up and under Shizuru's lace panties to grip her ass directly. At the contact both women moaned.

'Not enough,' Natsuki growled in her head. Natsuki then begin to slowly peel down Shizuru's panties from her warm flesh. Pulling it down from under the shirt, Natsuki was pleased to find the panties were black with a crimson trim and best of all, drenched. Once mid thigh the panties fell the remainder of the distance. Shizuru did not have a chance to react. Warm hands quickly replaced the panties to give one nice squeeze to that perfect behind before they once again shifted positions.

Natsuki's left hand traveled to spread Shizuru's legs while the right went towards where Shizuru was aching most. The heat of Shizuru's nether region and warm fluid was felt before Natsuki reached her target.

Shizuru shuttered as she felt herself exposed to the cool air and squirmed as Natsuki's hand blazed its way to her center. Shizuru uttered another "not here" to Natsuki as she felt Natsuki nearing her destination. It was Shizuru's last coherent thought before her mind blanked, feeling a jolt of pleasure as Natsuki ran the tips of her fingers through her damp pubic hair to glide against and tentatively rub the lips of her pussy. This caused Shizuru to moan and bite her lips to maintain some semblance of control.

Natsuki's left hand released Shizuru's thigh to rapidly grip Shizuru's chin, liberate Shizuru's lower lip from her teeth, and quickly replace it with her own mouth. Shizuru realized why Natsuki took those actions when she felt a finger ease into her tight entrance. The sound of a surprised and incredibly loud cry of bliss was suppressed by Natsuki's demanding tongue.

Feeling surging and ebbing pressure within her Shizuru's left hand moved to clutch the wrist of the hand Natsuki had buried within her while the right moved to her shoulder, attempting to push Natsuki away.

Feeling Shizuru's essence increasingly drench her hand with each thrust, Natsuki said to herself 'mine, soo hot, mine, soo wet, mine, bet it'll feel even better inside.' With those thoughts in mind and feeling Shizuru's persistent attempts to pull away despite her moaning and obvious enjoyment, Natsuki decided to take drastic measures.

Natsuki released Shizuru's chin to reach in her pocket. There she withdrew the item she needed for this situation, a set of handcuffs. Having to often restrain enemies for interrogation Natsuki never left home without a pair and it seems it's a good thing she did because she required there use now.

Before Shizuru realized what was happening Natsuki cuffed her right hand. The thrusts of Natsuki's hand within her increased in force and speed to satisfyingly distract Shizuru, as Shizuru's left hand was shoved above her head to join the other before she could stop it.

Once Shizuru's hands were cuffed Natsuki's hand traveled to and firmly gripped one of Shizuru's perfect globed breasts. Natsuki then drew her lips away from Shizuru's to growl in her ear "all mine."

Shizuru resistance dissolved as she felt her pussy involuntarily clinch, a spasm ran through her from Natsuki's words.

As quickly as the warm breath hit Shizuru's cheek to declare those words, it left. Natsuki's lips descended to kiss down Shizuru's neck, the middle of her breast, and, after slightly lifting her shirt, her firm stomach. Eventually Natsuki was on her knees before her goddess' treasure.

Natsuki's eyes glazed over in lust smelling Shizuru's arousal before even meeting her target. Not being the patient type Natsuki lunged forward to taste what's rightfully hers. She began with a light stoke of her tongue up Shizuru's thigh. Shizuru's thighs clenched around Natsuki's head. Natsuki's hands moved to open Shizuru's legs further and keep them plied apart. Loving the taste of Shizuru's slick fluids, Natsuki began to lick up her thighs and on Shizuru's pussy with the enthusiasm of a starved wolf pup. Within moment Natsuki dove into the source of the delicious substance, her tongue shoved deep within Shizuru's entrance.

Natsuki's tongue firmly and lightly stroked within Shizuru, touching everywhere she could. Natsuki thrust her tongue as deep as she could and made sure her nose pressed against her clitoris. Occasionally Natsuki would withdraw her tongue to lick, nibble, and suck on Shizuru's clit. Shizuru's moans, groans, and whimpers got louder with each passing second. To lower it Shizuru shut her eyes, clenched her fist, and bit on her lower lip.

As Natsuki felt Shizuru's vaginal walls tighten around her tongue she plunged deeper and harder to earn her reward, an abundant overflow of Shizuru's rich nectar. Natsuki did not cease her actions until she felt Shizuru's body spasm and shatter with the force of her orgasm. Natsuki continued to stroke her tongue within Shizuru to draw out her orgasm and slowly decreased the pressure to ease her down from her climax.

Shizuru at the peak of her orgasm bit down too hard and accidently bit into her lips, drawing a little blood. She slowly opened her hazy satiated eyes when she felt Natsuki release her thighs.

Natsuki rose from her knees and kissed Shizuru roughly. When Natsuki pulled away she licked her lips then whispered huskily to Shizuru "were just getting started beautiful."

Natsuki guided her body closer to Shizuru's as she stood between said girls legs. Her hands went to her own belt to unbuckle it. Natsuki unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. Further action was halted when she heard something besides the sound of her and Shizuru's labored breathing. Something heavy hit the ground behind her and the startled gasp of another emerged in the hall.


End file.
